


Just a friend

by Beautyinflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, French Characters, Friends to Lovers, I did phat research for this fic, I’m not french so bare with, Secret Relationship, Slow burn.. sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/Beautyinflight
Summary: As Adrien and Marinette grow closer everyone around them begins to wonder are they really just friends? Where do you draw the line? Only a few weeks ago it seemed they were hopelessly dancing around the subject of romance never getting anywhere. Yet here they were, lunch dates, long hugs and late nights. What really happened over the summer to cause such a change?They are in the last of their school years together and the real world is beginning to creep in. All their friends are setting up for the future yet here they were only just starting to notice each other for the first time, trying to make their plans as they contemplate their feelings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	1. Summer’s end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They are aged up. All of them are 18 or turn 18 during the fic.
> 
> All the dialogue is in french and the translations will be added to the notes at the end of the chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last few days of summer break Adrien and Marinette both find themselves by the Seine.

A bright, late summer’s sun shone across the water that flowed beneath the bridge, perfect for a photo shoot down by the Seine. It was the weekend before school was supposed to start back up again and everyone had returned from their holidays abroad in time for the start of term. Friends were reconnecting and the afternoon air was warm. A gentle breeze and summer’s buzz gifting Parisians the perfect afternoon. Not too hot and not too dry. The sun still promising to stretch the day with its evening light. 

Marinette sat perched on the bridge wall, her legs swinging lightly as her feet were too high up to reach the floor. She had gone for a walk looking for inspiration for her latest design and found this to be the perfect spot. The sun in her face, her city in full view, she was able to breath in the air and sink right in at home. 

On the river bank below stood a Gabriel brand Photographer who spotted her framed in the sun’s warm light. “Ah! Elle est magnifique!” Which drew the attention of the young model accompanying them.  
Adrien spun around to see and he smiled a smile that reached his eyes and painted his cheeks. “Oui. Elle l’est vraiment.” The photographer saw his smile and sung with glee, they hadn’t seen the boy smile like that all day.

“Connais-tu cette belle fille?” They asked.  
“Oui mais elle est juste une amie..” He explained rather nonchalantly. Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off the girl and the photographer, reminiscent of their own youthful gaze, asked him to call out her name. They took a burst of pictures, of the glowing girl, the boy’s smile and her reaction when he called her name. They caught the moment the two shared as their eyes caught and their smiles shone and reached across their faces . The photographer insisted he invite her down. She was to be part of the photoshoot from now on.

When she skipped over and tripped on the bank the poor clumsy girl fell, red in the face. An awkward air began to set in but the photographer wouldn’t allow it, these two needed to let loose. They needed a cupid. Adrien helped her off her feet and as she brushed herself off the photographer encouraged them to speak.

After a few minutes had passed the two teenagers were having a blast. The photographer grinned as their plan unfolded. Constantly telling them to move closer succeeding, a hand found her waist and hers too found its place at the base of his neck preventing them falling over as they shared the same space. They fit together so neatly and couldn’t keep their eyes from each other. The photographer was pleased but knew they could do better. Best to spend the afternoon together- just incase.

Marinette had forgotten the camera was there mesmerised by her crush’s stare. When she remembered the camera she tensed and moved back, pulling the two off balance. They landed on the grass in a heap she was mortified until he began to laugh. She rolled them over as their laughter turned nervousness to play. A tickle, a nudge, a giggle a sprinkle of grass thrown at a face, the photographer got it all following the two in their game. “Va! Jouer!” They instructed though Adrien didn’t hesitate to let lose and play, Marinette wasn't quite as used to the camera. Adrien jumped right in and stole her attention keeping her mind off of everything else.  
“Allez!” He called as it became a chase. 

Sitting down out of breath, Adrien’s cheeks began to ache. He leant back against the low wall where their chase had led. The details of the game were a blur but the loud beat of his heart let him know he was having fun. Marinette snuck up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. “La victoire est à moi!” She cried and they both laughed. As she laughed she sat herself on the wall directly behind Adrien and leaned over his shoulder to see his face.

“Bien Joué Marinette. Mais je gagnerai certainement la prochaine fois.” He taunted playfully.

“Ah ouais? C’est vrai?” She teased, her heavy breaths hindering her laugh to a scoff as she smirked. She brought a hand to his face and squished his smiling cheeks between her fingers. She didn’t know why but she wanted to see what it’d look like and now she’d seen it she was pleasantly surprised. It seemed nothing could spoil that boy’s smile.

”Super!” The photographer exclaimed. Snapping them both out of their trance. A playfully sly look crossed Adrien’s face as he’d thought of a suitable revenge for Marinette. After posing a little with her draped over his shoulder the photographer suggested he carry her on his back. So he did. She was hesitant at first but agreed with a smile. Adrien lifted her easily, she was actually lighter than he expected. Each pose felt more natural than the last as they got more comfortable leaning against one another. But holding her on his back was more intimate than the rest as Marinette was wearing short denim shorts Adrien had to hold her bare thighs to keep her from falling down. Marinette blushed and hid her face in his shoulder at first but once again she warmed up. It all felt comfortable and though perhaps shy she was at ease. He managed to make her laugh and bring her confidence back quickly. When he put her back down he suddenly turned and picked her up again. Flinging her over his shoulder suddenly letting her swing as she let out a surprised squeak, he was laughing about how they were even now. Marinette laughed too and her heart raced, carefree until a familiar voice called out from behind.

“Je n’en crois pas mes yeux!” Alya gasped, not sure wether to celebrate or laugh. She’d been rooting for them to get together since they first started showing interest in each other. Seeing Adrien carrying Marinette over his shoulder like this seemed anything but casual.

Marinette squeaked in surprise, both her and Adrien embarrassed all of a sudden. He put her down and they shared a look. Caught red handed by Alya and the group not far behind. Everyone ran up to greet Marinette and Nino rushed to hug Adrien. They explained it was just a photoshoot and they had only just bumped into each other here by the Seine but Alya smirked and almost scoffed as Marinette said they were just friends. The group had been trying to call them as they were having a post summer vacation reunion only to find them both already here. It had been a long summer and they were all anxious to hear how their holidays have been.

Everyone brushed over the situation and they shared a smile. The photographer left early leaving Adrien time to hang out with his friends before his father expected him home and the orange evening light watched over them as they all sat on the wall by the Seine. Marinette looked up and caught Adrien’s eye just as the conversation dimmed to a hum and she felt her heart flutter lightly in her chest. She smiled and felt deeply warm even as the heat in the air was blown away by a cool breeze. Little did they know they shared more than a smile that afternoon.

The photographer smiled as they looked through the pictures they’d taken. As they prepared the ones for Gabriel he set some aside to give to the young couple. They couldn’t help but think, _Those two were made for each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my art for this scene on my tumblr @ beautyinflight 
> 
>   
> Translations :
> 
> “Ah! She is magnificent!”  
> “Yes. She really is.”  
> “Do you know that beautiful girl?”  
> “Yes but she’s only a friend”
> 
> “Go! Play!”  
> “Come on!”
> 
> “Victory is mine!”  
> “Good game Marinette but I will definitely win next time.”  
> “Oh yeah? Is that right?”
> 
> “I can’t believe my eyes!”


	2. Side by side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new term starts and Marinette and Adrien find themselves in the library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More complex/ important dialogue, or dialogue heavy segments will have translations immediately after in brackets.  
> Apologies to bilingual readers as it may read a little funny.

_Merde_. It was the first day back and Marinette had spent all of the day before getting ready and she’d still managed to leave her coursework from over the summer at home. After the photoshoot and seeing her friends and everything on Saturday she must’ve been a little dazed. _Non_! No excuses. That was 3 days ago. Plenty of time to get everything sorted for school. But Tuesday still came around quickly and here she was running back to school in a mess. She’d been neatly dressed and on time for once beginning a leisurely walk to school, greeting Alya and Juleka and Rose on the way. Thats when she realised and sprinted home as she’d done many _many_ times before.

Now she was here her two short braids in a mess, her outfit, one of many she’d made, now scruffy. She already had a ladder running up her tights and her face was no doubt red from all the running. She was sure this year would be different but oh well. Her face was still plastered with a grin. It was still her year.   
  
La Terminale. Her final year of Lycee, and school as a whole. If all went to plan she would be in an apprenticeship at _Gabriel_ by next September or working on her own fashion brand or taking a gap year to see the world! She was keeping it open incase it didn’t work out. Her family and friends were all super supportive but there was no guarantee that the apprenticeship would work out. Sure she had impressed Gabriel Agreste himself once or twice and knew his son very well - but that shouldn’t even be a factor.

The point was this was THE year. A lot changed when they moved up to Lycee but this was different. Finishing school meant graduating into the real world. Her friends, who were already scattered around, following their dreams in their own direction. She wouldn’t see her best friend everyday. It all seemed too grown up, too soon. It was daunting thinking about it all.

Leaning against the wall by the entrance she paused to take a breath. Those thoughts got a little scary but she was determined to stay positive. This was still her year!

The morning sped past. One moment she was being scolded for being late to her first class then in the corridor for being scruffy and before she knew it she was scolded for being too loud in the library during her a study period before lunch. She’d even lost her morning break as her design teacher hadn’t had enough time to check everyone’s summer coursework during class and Marinette had been left to last.Though rather riled and tense she stubbornly refused to let it ruin her new school year buzz.  
  
She began to flick her pen in anticipation for lunch. After the rush of the morning, study period sure seemed to drag. The library had this way of slowing time and making you feel every single hour you’d been awake that day. The fast pace of the morning had kept her energetic up to now. She felt her mind grow heavy and lethargic as the clock ticked louder in the silent room.

“Tu fais quoi?” A gentle whisper asked.  
“Sleeping.” Mumbled the half asleep Marinette, much louder than she meant to.

“Agreste. Asseyez-vous et restez tranquille.” Came the harsh hiss of the Librarian.

That’s funny, in Marinette’s foggy mind she thought she heard them say...

She heard him take the seat next to her. Her heart raced. It couldn’t be him. But who else would it be? No, it wasn’t him.   
Rubbing her eyes and sitting up a little she squinted through her sleepy haze. _Merde_. Adrien’s smiling face was much closer than she thought it’d be. She didn’t jump back in surprise like she thought she would. Instead she returned the smile with a half hearted wave and let her heavy eyelids close once again. Her internal panic was softened by her tiredness and quickly faded back to comfort. It was too late anyways he’d already seen her like this. Might as well go back to sleep at this point.

As she leaned her head forward onto her arms again her leg shifted and fell against something warm. In her mind she registered the space between her and Adrien and the lack of anything else that might be warm and realised it was his leg. It took a minute to put it together in her tired state but in that time he never tried to move away. Heat shot through her and each breath began to pump an electric buzz through her chest. She was awake now. Her face felt warm and her limbs were still heavy. She opened her eyes slowly and her stomach filled with butterflies as she made eye contact with him. She smiled without thinking as she sank into the comfort of it all. He had his elbow on the desk, his face in his hand and that same warmth in his smiling eyes. He knew her leg was there. For the rest of their time they didn’t do much but flick their eyes away every now and then but they were always pulled back to look at each other. Each time the heat grew warmer and the Marinette felt the electric heat seep out a little further across her chest. What was she doing? She was such a dork. But then again, he was too.

As the people in the library started packing up Marinette scolded herself in her mind. _You got over him. Stop playing games right now._ She moved her leg away and shook her head before starting to pack away her things.

Just as she wobbled to her feet, combing her fingers through her fringe and twisting her skirt back the right way, her stomach growled. Marinette swung her bag over her shoulder and rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous smile hoping he didn’t hear but Adrien only smiled and whispered. “Tu as faim? Je t'invite à déjeuner.”

Marinette hesitated a moment. She took in a breath and looked at Adrien’s sweet expectant face and let out a sigh and nodded. It didn’t have to mean anything. They ate lunch together all the time. It wasn’t like he was asking her out. Adrien picked up her folder which she almost left behind yet again and walked close to her side as they passed the scowling librarian. Each step she took beside him on their way out left a little of her frustration behind until they were outside at last and she let out a deep sigh of relief.  
It didn’t even occur to her that they didn’t naturally have the same stride as he’d _always_ walked to her pace. Everyday for four years and she didn’t see it. There were a lot of little things like that. Perhaps if she saw them, she wouldn’t be in the mess she’s in now:

Walking to lunch with Adrien, lost in conversation as they bump into Alya, Juleka, Rose and Mylene who had been waiting for Marinette so they could go to lunch as they’d planned. Marinette had forgotten about that part. Oops. The simple solution that they all came to rather quickly was Adrien could join them. They were all friends after all. The girls all shared a look before heading off to the cafe.  
  
  
Alya took a moment to drag her friend off to the side. She wasn’t the only one to notice Adrien and Marinette had gotten closer over the summer. Marinette had had the biggest crush on him since they were 14 but never told him. All their friends agreed, those two were made for each other. Alya was still set on setting them up despite Marinette telling her she’d gotten over him at the beginning of summer break. Alya had only gone to visit family abroad for a few weeks and now Adrien and Marinette were closer than ever, making plans to go to lunch together alone and having photoshoots? Something had changed over the summer. If Alya could figure out what happened maybe she could finally get them together! Now that she had Marinette alone it was time to play detective.  
”Alors... Marinette, comment était ton été?” ( _So, Marinette, how was your summer?_ )

”Je t’ai tout raconté. Je suis restée à Paris et je travaillais à la boulangerie tout l’été.” ( _I told you already. I stayed in Paris and worked at the bakery all summer._ ) Marinette replied. It was the exact same thing she’d said before. Alya felt her curiosity swell as Marinette let a slight smile cling to her face. Why would she smile at the thought of such a boring long summer. Unless..?

”Ouais, je sais. Je me souviens, mais pour Adrien?” ( _Yeah, I know. I remember, but what about Adrien?_ ) Alya asked in her ‘interview voice’. Her journalist side was showing and Marinette had finally noticed as she tensed at the sound of his name. She spluttered out a nervous laugh and blushed.

“Je ne sais p-pas de quoi tu parles.” ( _I d-don’t know what you’re talking about._ ) She tried her best to say it normally but even she could tell she’d messed it up. Her eyes closed for a moment in a flash of regret. Her eyes floated over to where their friends were stood walking with Adrien a little while ahead. They were all laughing and smiling and in that moment he looked back at her and gave her a subtle wave. He seemed to be glowing in the light of the sun. Marinette sighed.

“Donc il arrivé quelque chose entre les deux de vous que je ne connais pas?” ( _So nothing happened between the two of you that I don’t know about?_ ) Alya questioned, stepping in front of Marinette to be sure to take her full attention.

“Quoi? Non! C’est n’importe quoi!” ( _What? No! That’s nonsense!_ ) Same old Marinette. She flailed in her dramatically clumsy way as always, throwing her folder across the ground.

“Tu es sûr que? Vous avez l'air assez proches. Je dis ça, je dis rien.” ( _Are you sure? You two seem pretty close. Just saying._ ) Alya said casually, knowing exactly what she was doing to her clueless friend.

”Vraiment? Tu pense q-“ Marinette interupted her own excitement as she attempted to compose herself, springing back up from collecting her folder off the street. “Je veux dire, c’est juste un ami.” ( _I mean, he’s just a friend._ ) Marinette was being stubborn. Obviously, so. Transparent as the wing of a butterfly and this was her best friend she was talking to. Her curious, aspiring journalist to-be bestfriend, who could read her like a book. She was hiding something and Alya was going to find out exactly what happened. Well, after messing with her a little first..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Shit
> 
> “Whatcha doing?”  
> “Sleeping.”
> 
> “Agreste. Sit down and be quiet.”
> 
> “You’re hungry? I’ll take you to lunch.”
> 
> “So... Marinette, how was your summer?”  
> “I already told you. I stayed in Paris and worked in the bakery all summer.”  
> “Yeah, I know. I remember, but what about Adrien?”  
> “I d-don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
> “So nothing has happened between the two of you that I don’t know about?”  
> “What? No! That’s nonsense!”  
> “Are you sure? You seem pretty close. Just saying.”  
> “Really? You think th-“ “ I mean, he is just a friend!”


	3. Le Carrefour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out to Lunch and Adrien’s a little distracted.

Having lunch with the girls was nice but it wasn’t the same with so many of their friends at different schools. Adrien especially missed Nino. Since he’d got into the music industry based Lycée (that now runs the local student radio hub) they hadn’t been able to hang out much. It was great to have been able to catch up with him before school started back up again. Adrien was proud of his best friend for becoming such a popular radio host but he sometimes wished it wasn’t quite so successful so that they could spend time playing video games and messing around like they used to.

There were a few main stations broadcast throughout Paris, la Radio Nationale Française (RNF) and various local genre specific stations but many aspiring radio hosts and young presenters had their own. Mylène, Alya, Nino and Max had managed to set up a massive project in their first year of Lycée which involved connecting various student run radio stations from around Paris and creating a cumulative student station which shared the biggest news from all the associated stations.

They all received awards for their work in connecting Paris’ young creatives and innovating community communications. It was an ongoing project as they were still adding schools to the “les Carrefour Étudiants” and building the network and finding new ways for it to be used and to do it all more efficiently.  
Mylène was managing the group tasked with getting more schools to join and also lead the various student council, city council, education department communications. Her interest in local politics was what made Le Carrefour so successful in the first place.

  
Alya spent a lot of her free time exploring citywide journalism and writing for Le Carrefour, le Blog -which she was the editor of. She had found the stories and news they shared on the Radio station for the first couple of months but since its grown its become a task worthy of a student team.  
Max had designed the main website and built the platform that allows all the associated schools to share data and communicate with each other as well as the main hub.   
  
The whole thing had been Marinette’s idea of course and she’d been there to help her friends every step of the way. Adrien felt she deserved more recognition for all she’d done for Le Carrefour. She even had other major projects she’d thought of and created in recent years. The Gabriel brand clothing scrap initiative and her own secondhand clothes repair business she’d run for a few summers now, just to name a few. She really was brilliant.

  
And who could forget, Nino, the face of the project, Carapace du Carrefour. The Friday, Wednesday and weekend shows were broadcast with a live video on the website. Most students listened to the show during study periods, breaks or if you had a generous teacher during silent tasks since they played school appropriate music during designated hours. But during the shows its purely entertainment with a sprinkle of gossip, news and announcements.

The whole group adopted alter egos to make the weekend shows more fun and Nino’s just sort of stuck. Carapace du Carrefour. Has quite a ring to it doesn’t it? Now you may be thinking Shell of crossroads what nonsense but in context Carapace, the turtle themed alter ego of the show’s main host and les Carrefour Étudiants is the official name of the website but the students all call it Le Carrefour.  
  


They’d truly done a remarkable job. Adrien felt like he was the last one to grow up despite working from a young age he felt unaccomplished. He was only 17 (soon to be 18)! No real plans for the future, no idea what he wanted to do with his life, still just doing as his father told him. The great Gabriel Agreste had no doubt written his entire future out for him already he just wasn’t sure if thats what he wanted. 

  
“Adrien, ça roule? Adrien?” Rose had called his name a few times already, finally succeeding to retrieve Adrien from deep thought.

”Ouais?” He laughed awkwardly, embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming, his hand reaching to the back of his neck in his familiar nervous gesture.

”Wow. Tu étais complètement à l’ouest. _”_ Juleka teased. The girls all laughed and Adrien caught Marinette’s eyes as they shared their own secret smile.

It was a shame that they weren’t alone. They still hadn’t spoken about _it._ He was hoping to have her to himself for lunch at least but the universe seemed determined to keep them from having the conversation. The photo shoot really helped clear the air though, he was really worried it would be awkward after... what happened. That wasn’t the case, it was really fun and they were even more comfortable with each other than before. He felt a warm breeze rush over him as he thought about that moment in the library before. When she’d moved away he’d let out a sigh without realising, he’d held his breath hoping she hadn’t noticed. It seemed she had been too preoccupied with straightening out her appearance which was a relieve.  
He had already planned to ask her to lunch but her adorable reaction to her own stomach growling had gifted him the perfect opportunity to ask. They hadn’t eaten lunch alone together before but it wasn’t necessarily a date or anything. It didn’t have to mean anything. That didn’t stop his disappointment when they bumped into the girls. They were great! Awesome people, the best of friends but he just wanted Marinette alone for 5 minutes. Was that too much to ask?  
  
“On est ensemble au cours d’études commerciales, non?” Lunch break was coming to an end and Juleka and Rose had already left the cafe to walk back to class together. It was great they used it as an excuse to have some time alone before class perhaps Adrien could do that with Marinette. They did in-fact have business studies together. It wasn’t ideal since there would still be people around and he would have to find a way to ditch Alya and Myléne. But it was something.

”Ouais, mais-“ Marinette seemed ready to give her usual excuses but Alya was determined not to let her out of this one.

“Comme c’est practique! Myléne, restes avec moi encore un peu? Je dois sa parler du nouveau plan.. pour euh, le Carrefour. Alors, Adrien et Marinette-” ( _how convenient! Myléne, stay with me for a bit longer? I need to talk to her about the new plan.. for er, le Carrefour. So, Adrien and Marinette-)_ Alya explained enthusiastically only to be interrupted by Myléne.

“Hum, en fait, Alya il faut partir, immédiatement! Tu as oublié?” ( _Erm, actually, Alya we need to leave, right now! Did you forget?_ )

 _“_ Merde.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> “Adrien, you good? Adrien?”  
> “Yeah?”  
> “Wow. You were completely out of it.”
> 
> “We have buisness studies together right?”  
> “Yeah, but-“


End file.
